The Internet Sensation
by Christie Meyer
Summary: Max is a high school girl who's had no boyfriend since birth. Nudge sets her up with Fang, an internet sensation with a killer smile. Will his ego turn her off, or will it be the reason for her to fall for him?
1. 01: It's a Date

**Hi guys. This is my first Fax (Fang/Max) story. It's my first Maximum Ride story in general, so I hope that I portray the characters well. Read on and I hope you like it.**

* * *

"A blind date? You're kidding me, right?"

Nudge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, Max. I'm _serious_. He's a good guy, I promise."

I paced around my room, my thoughts swirling around in my mind. "What kind of girl would want to date a guy named _Fang_? Better yet, what kind of mother would name her child Fang?"

"His real name's Nick. He just uses Fang as a screen name on the internet."

I walked over to retrieve my laptop and sat down on my blue bean bag chair. I scanned Fang's blog, thinking intently.

**ABOUT ME**  
My name's Fang. I'm the author of_ the Angel Experiment _series, which you've probably seen on websites like _Wattpad_ or _Inkpop_._ Midnight Ride (The Angel Experiment, #1)_ is about a young girl and her merry band of five other kids who were genetically enhanced to become part-bird... _Read more_

"So, you've actually talked to him?" I asked nudge, skeptical.

She spun around on my office chair, laughing. "Yup. I sent him an e-mail. He said he's interested to talk to you."

"What did you tell him about me?"

She grabbed my laptop from me and began to type something. "Here. Read our conversation."

**MotormouthNudge**: Hiiii. :)

**FangNotNick**: Hello.

**MotormouthNudge**: I'll get straight to the point. I have this friend. Her name's Max. I'm looking for someone to set her up with. Are you single? Because if not, I'll just have to find someone else. But I read your entire _about me_ page and thought that you sounded like someone Max would be into.

**FangNotNick**: Well, I'm single.

**MotormouthNudge**: You don't talk much, do you? Anyway, you should know that Max is really tough. So, if you're a wimp, you better tell me now before I get too carried away with pairing you two up. Also, she's independent. And smart. And motherly. And kind of annoying and pushy sometimes. Here's a picture of her. She's really pretty. [Attached picture.]

**FangNotNick**: Alright.

**MotormouthNudge**: YAY. How does 7PM tomorrow at Lissa's Diner sound? You live near there, right? Sorry if I sound stalker-ish. I just needed a lot of personal information to convince Max. She's really hard to please.

**FangNotNick**: It's a date.

"You told him I was annoying and pushy? That makes me sound so lovely."

Nudge, again, rolled her eyes. "That's the only thing you picked up from our conversation? You have selective memory. And yes, you are annoying and pushy. But that's just because you love me so much."

I stood up, feeling weird for some odd reason.

"Anyway," Nudge continued. "You _have _to get ready! It's almost seven! He'll be there soon, waiting for your lazy butt to get there!"

Opening my closet, I quickly scanned my clothes with a scowl. "I don't have anything appropriate for a date."

"Wear _anything_. Just _go_."

* * *

Lissa's Diner was packed by the time I got there. According to Nudge, Nick-_Fang_-had long, raven hair that covered his obsidian eyes. He was, apperantly, really tall and wore all-black.

I quickly spotted him since his black attire was contrast to the happy, light theme of the diner. He was typing something on his laptop above the table.

Gathering all my courage, I walked over to him.

* * *

**How was it? I appreciate all comments, reviews, constructive criticism, alerts, favorites and even things unrelated to the story, like your opinion on the MR books, etc.**

**Lots of love, Christie**


	2. 02: Fang, not Nick

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I appreciate them all and will love you guys forever.**

* * *

"Nick?" I inquired, feeling nervous.

He turned around, surprising me with his gorgeous eyes. I already knew what color they'd be, but seeing those black orbs made my breath catch in my throat.

"It's Fang, not Nick," he said with a hint of a smirk. "You must be Max."

I was a little confused. I mean, if you met someone formally, you'd want them to call you by your real name, right? Or at least something close to it?

"Okay then, _Fang_," I said, testing the word out on my tongue. It felt weird.

He nodded toward the chair across his. "Take a seat and we'll order something."

He called for a waitress as I sat down. The waitress' name tag read _Hi, I'm Lissa_.

"Hi there. I'm Lissa, owner of this diner. How can I help you today?" This wasn't the typical story when the slim waitress would practically beg the cute guy I'm with to flirt with her. Lissa was actually nice. She had a genuine smile directed at both of us, although it does looks like she found Fang kind of attractive. I mean, who wouldn't?

After scanning the menu, we took our orders. I quickly thought of something to talk about.

"What are you writing?" I asked, gesturing to his laptop.

Proudly, he stated, "The third book of my series. It's called_ Dark Ride_. Do you want to take a look?"

I couldn't resist his eyes and his killer smile. I don't know what's happening to the Max I used to know. She didn't fall for eyes and smiles. "Sure."

He turned his laptop so that it was facing me. It was open to a _Wattpad_ story editing page. I began to scroll through his work, smiling and frowning every now and then.

"Do you plan on publishing this? It's great," I said.

Fang smiled at me, his white teeth showing. "Maybe when I've completed the series."

"I better be the first to read them," I joked.

"Sure."

I didn't know what else to say. There was an awkward silence.

I cleared my throat. "So, Fang. Why did you agree to go on a date with a girl you don't know?" That question had been stuck in my mind for a while now. I had to get it out.

He smirked. "I thought it would be fun. Manly and mysterious. It was an opportunity of a lifetime."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You really have a mind of a true writer if the things you think of are that cheesy."

He faked hurt, placing his arm over his chest. "_Me_? Cheesy? No, no. You've got it all wrong."

We talked like that for the rest of the night, joking around and laughing like we're the only people in the world. He told me about what he did aside from write (he likes to sing, in private and he sketches) and I told him about my friends and family.

"Well, it's already nine thirty. I better get home," I said, feeling a little dip in my stomach. "Sorry."

He hung his head. "'S alright. Wait, I don't have your number." He handed me his phone and I punched in my number. I gave him my phone and I saved it under the name _Fang (not Nick)_.

His wicked smile told me that he was up to something, so I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What are you smiling at?"

He showed me his phone.

"You're kidding me? Why save my name under _Once in a Lifetime Opportunity_? You really are cheesy." I smacked him upside the head. "And when did you take that picture?"

He had put up a contact photo of me eating a slice of chocolate cake. I looked like a hungry pig.

He laughed, making me laugh along with him. What a weird guy.

"Don't worry. I think that girls that eat a lot can express themselves well. Also, they're not afraid to become chubby, which I find cute."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

Fang shook his head. "You're far from fat, Max."

I smiled inwardly. On the outside, though, I was pretending to look like I didn't care._ Was he calling me sexy?_

My phone beeped, signaling a text message.

**From**: Angel  
**Message**: Max! Are you coming home soon?

Sighing, I turned back to Fang. "I really need to go now. My sister's waiting for me."

Fang reached for something in his pocket. It was a crumpled piece of paper. "Give this to little Angel for me. Tell her it's a gift from a stranger."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "Why would you give her anything, though? You don't even know her."

"I love kids," he said. He paused. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Just text me if you want to meet up sometime?"

He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**I tried to make it longer. How was it? Remember to favorite, alert or review if you liked it! I love all those, but reviews especially. I like to know what you guys think about my writing.**

**P.S., at the moment this may seem like your typical I-know-we-just-met-but-I-love-you story, but I promise it will be different.**

**~ Christie**


End file.
